


A Welcome Diversion

by Ahavah



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker hunts down MIA Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Leverage: Sophie/Parker – Hobbies

Sophie was enjoying her morning routine at her Parisian condo when Parker rappelled onto the balcony, lobbing a duffel bag at her stomach. Sophie gaped at her friend. “Parker, what on earth are you doing?”

“Why aren't you back yet?”

“It's...complicated.”

Parker rolled her eyes. “You've been drinking shitty coffee for four months. C'mon, you need a new hobby.”

“Is that what this is?”

“Yup. I'm gonna teach you how to scale buildings.”

“Whatever for? I act my way in, or I don't deserve it.”

“Suit up.” Parker looked her up and down. “You'll look great in a harness.”


End file.
